


No Place Like Home

by redsixred



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, Dad Bucky Barnes, Dad Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Domestic Bliss, Ear Piercings, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixred/pseuds/redsixred
Summary: Bucky's never been a morning person. But as he pries his eyes open to watch his daughter dance on their bed to some cheesy pop song at 7 am, he thinks, there are definitely worse things than waking up to that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).



> square fill for stucky bingo 2020!
> 
> also can we pretend the painting on the wall is something that's actually good made by steve instead of...........whatever that is tysm

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Place Like Home  
> Creator(s): redsixred  
> Card number: 003  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005562  
> Square filled: A2 - Kidfic  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Archive warnings: None  
> Major tags: Digital Art, Kid fic, Dad Steve, Dad Bucky, Domestic Bliss  
> Summary:Bucky's never been a morning person. But as he pries his eyes open to watch his daughter dance on their bed to some cheesy pop song at 7 am, he thinks, there are definitely worse things than waking up to that.  
> Word count: N/A


End file.
